


pioggia

by unhappy_matt



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Bilingual Dialogue, Fluff, M/M, Pushing boundaries, Sharing a Bed, Softness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappy_matt/pseuds/unhappy_matt
Summary: Non è questo il modo in cui Elio avrebbe voluto riavere la propria stanza.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	pioggia

**Author's Note:**

> Ho deciso di fare un esperimento linguistico lasciando in inglese nel testo le parti di dialogo che sarebbero in inglese dentro la storia. Spero che il risultato non sia eccessivamente caotico.

Vedersi spodestato dalla propria camera lo aveva infastidito, all’inizio, rendendolo maldisposto verso _l’usurpateur_ americano; ma non è questo il modo in cui Elio avrebbe voluto riavere la stanza.

La cena stasera si è protratta a lungo; è ormai passata la mezzanotte. Sono state lunghe ore di conversazioni interminabili fra i suoi genitori e un’amica di famiglia che vedono di rado, un’italiana, compagna di corso del padre ai tempi dell’università.

Elio e Oliver, gomito a gomito uno accanto all’altro, si sono guardati poco e non si sono parlati affatto. Con un tono educato e un sorriso brillante, Oliver ha intrattenuto la curiosità dell’ospite e ha risposto alle sue domande quando veniva interpellato.

Nel punto in cui il suo braccio sfiorava quello di Elio, la pelle di Elio era come arsa dalle fiamme.

Elio ha trascorso molto tempo a fissare la tovaglia. Ne aveva già abbastanza ben prima che arrivasse Mafalda portando il dolce. Mentre Oliver sorrideva, Elio ha decapitato la bianca montagna di gelato nella sua coppetta, e ha dedicato un’attenzione inutilmente crudele all’atto di schiacciarla e sfracellarla con il dorso del cucchiaio.

Ha visto il modo in cui la punta della lingua di Oliver si incurvava attorno al suo cucchiaino; uno sbaffo bianco di gelato che per un istante gli ha attraversato obliquamente le labbra.

Durante la serata, il temporale annunciato dalle previsioni già nel primo pomeriggio è peggiorato sempre di più. La pioggia scrosciava forte, fitta e assordante, quando gli ultimi piatti sono stati portati dentro e il gruppo si è radunato nel salotto.

Lì, altre infinite chiacchiere. Citazioni in latino e in greco, risate a volume troppo alto, numerosi giri di alcolici, e insistenti preghiere rivolte a Elio perché suonasse. _“Guardatelo, il nostro ragazzo, è diventato proprio alto, eh?”_

Elio ha suonato, con poche parole e senza un sorriso. Producendo una dissonanza di note stridenti e irritate, pestando sui tasti con deliberata, eccessiva veemenza. In un’altra occasione avrebbe annunciato la sua intenzione di congedarsi e se ne sarebbe andato a dormire presto; ma sua madre gli aveva chiesto di restare.

Dopo, è stato deciso che l’ospite non poteva fare ritorno alla sua stanza d’albergo in centro mentre fuori infuriava una simile tempesta. Le è stata offerta la stanza in cui adesso dorme Elio.

Così, ora Elio esita in piedi sulla soglia della propria camera.

La finestra è aperta, nonostante la pioggia. L’aria rinfrescata è umida ed elettrica, quasi fredda.

Elio strofina i piedi nudi uno contro l’altro sulle piastrelle. Si è lavato i denti; si è pettinato i capelli, invano, per qualche motivo assurdo che l’ha fatto sembrare un gesto urgentemente necessario. Indossa una maglietta larga e un paio di boxer. Stringe fra le braccia un cuscino del divano.

Oliver gli volta le spalle, in piedi a un paio di metri da lui. Il suo corpo seminudo è investito dalla luce della luna, che scivola sulla linea del suo collo, sulle spalle larghe.

Sta trafficando con qualcosa sulla scrivania. Elio prova un moto di stizza, no, qualcosa di più pungente e doloroso. Forse perché Oliver sta toccando i suoi mobili, i suoi oggetti, che ha mescolato con le proprie cose sparse nella stanza; ha lasciato ovunque tracce della sua presenza. Elio pensava di avere superato questa irritazione meschina e inutile.

Oliver non sta toccando lui.

Oliver si volta. Elio batte le palpebre, distogliendo lo sguardo. Oliver si dirige verso il letto, adagio, con un’andatura elastica e tranquilla e quasi priva di rumore. Come se stesse uscendo per una delle sue corse mattutine.

“Vado a letto”, annuncia in italiano, quasi fosse un evento eccezionale che necessita di una spiegazione.

Elio strizza i lati del cuscino fra le mani. Il suo battito si fa veloce, doloroso.

Emette un basso suono di vago assenso, _Hmm_ , e gira attorno al letto dalla parte opposta per chiudere la finestra. Sbatte le ante con troppa forza e si sfrega le mani umide sui boxer. Sbircia Oliver, che si sta sdraiando; lo guarda colpire il cuscino con il palmo per dargli la forma che desidera.

Quando Elio si infila nel letto, Oliver è girato sul fianco destro, e gli sta di nuovo voltando le spalle. Ha il lenzuolo tirato su di sé fino alle ginocchia, le gambe leggermente piegate.

Elio trattiene il fiato. Spinge il cuscino che ha portato con sé vicino a quello di Oliver e vi appoggia sopra la guancia.

Le sue dita esitano, tremano, sul punto di muoversi ma senza farlo. _Parlare o morire_. Si ritrova a ripensarci.

Si è sentito vivo, il giorno prima, nel suo rifugio segreto dove ha portato Oliver, quando si sono fronteggiati nell’acqua fredda di sorgente. Quando le loro labbra si sono trovate e Elio ha assaggiato il suo sapore.

 _“You’re making things very difficult for me,”_ gli ha detto Oliver. Oliver ha accettato il suo bacio, ma gli ha detto di non farlo. Ha baciato Elio a sua volta, ma ha allontanato la sua mano come se stesse scacciando una mosca. Come se lo avesse fatto per placarlo. Elio da lui non vuole favori. 

E poi Oliver gli ha mostrato il livido largo e scuro sul suo fianco, trattato con lo strano intruglio di Anchise.

Ora Elio non si sente morire, ma si sente sospeso. Le punte dei suoi piedi protese su di un baratro. Credeva di essersi già tuffato in questo precipizio, dopo che lui e Oliver avevano stabilito una tregua e si erano gettati insieme nelle acque chiare del lago di Garda, urlando i nomi l’uno dell’altro. Dopo che Elio gli aveva mostrato il suo luogo tranquillo, segreto, in cui non ha mai portato nessuno.

Elio solleva la mano, che rimane protesa fra loro. Cerca di capire, dal suono del suo respiro, se Oliver stia dormendo.

Per tutta la sera Oliver ha ignorato la sua presenza. Adesso, nel grande letto, i loro corpi sono più vicini di quanto sarebbe necessario, ma ancora distanti. Elio deve allungare il braccio, se vuole toccarlo.

Si gira dall’altra parte, scalciando con nuovo fastidio le lenzuola. Augurandosi di disturbare Oliver abbastanza da svegliarlo, così come aveva fatto poco dopo il loro primissimo incontro, lasciando cadere rumorosamente un libro soltanto per il piacere di farlo.

Si circonda il corpo con le braccia, rannicchiandosi su se stesso. La pioggia continua ad abbattersi sui vetri, in una cascata monotona.

Il silenzio si protrae. Elio ignora il bruciore dei suoi occhi, il mal di testa per il troppo vino rosso che ha bevuto mentre nessuno gli prestava attenzione. La tensione elettrica che serpeggia sotto la sua pelle e non gli permette di avvicinarsi al sonno.

Un respiro trattenuto e un fruscio.

Poi il palmo di una mano gli accarezza il braccio.

“Elio?”

Elio si irrigidisce, si arrocca testardo nella sua posizione. Guarda i lampi che di tanto in tanto rischiarano a giorno i poster sulle pareti.

“Elio.”

Il tocco esitante diventa una lenta carezza, su e giù lungo la spalla e il bicipite. Adesso non più solo per attirare la sua attenzione; è un contatto cauto ma certamente intenzionale. Ed è ingiusto che Oliver gli faccia questo. È sleale.

Elio rotola sul fianco opposto, e finalmente si ritrovano faccia a faccia. Ancora lontani, centimetri di letto fresco fra i loro corpi. Ma si guardano, si vedono, dopo una lunga serata separati da un muro di silenzio.

“Sei arrabbiato con me”, dice Oliver, in italiano, a voce molto bassa. Intuizione e non domanda.

Elio fissa le sue labbra, i suoi occhi illuminati d’argento.

“Perché?” chiede Oliver, scrutandolo.

Elio si avvicina impercettibilmente. Scuote appena la testa contro il cuscino.

_“I’m not.”_

Oliver sospira, una specie di suono lieve e trattenuto.

_“Tell me what’s wrong.”_

_“Nothing’s wrong,”_ mente Elio, con un sapore amaro bloccato nella gola. Quel sapore pungente, quella tensione che blocca il suo corpo, iniziano a sciogliersi, soltanto un po’, mentre lo dice. _Nothing’s wrong_ , potrebbe quasi crederci. Adesso, di nuovo, sono soli, insieme. Ma Elio non sa che cosa significhi. Può solamente cercare di scoprirlo.

Sporge la mano. Quando tocca la guancia di Oliver, la pelle sotto le sue dita è liscia e soffice e tiepida.

Gravitano l’uno verso l’altro. Con il pollice Elio accarezza l’angolo della bocca di Oliver, percorre la linea del labbro superiore. Oliver inghiottisce aria come se quel contatto gli avesse fatto male. Ma con il palmo della mano culla la nuca di Elio, sale lungo il suo collo per intrecciare le dita ai suoi capelli.

Elio si è domandato che cosa Oliver indossi quando va a dormire. Se porti una maglietta, o soltanto le mutande, o se rimanga completamente nudo. Ha cercato di scoprirlo, sbirciando fra la biancheria piegata che gli viene voglia di rubare di nascosto, per leccare e mordere e annusare.

Stanotte, Oliver indossa una maglietta bianca. Semplice e accecante, con la stoffa che si aggrappa al suo torace e alle sue spalle, nascondendo la pelle come una buccia.

Elio fa quello che ha già immaginato di fare. Striscia più vicino e affonda il viso contro il petto di Oliver.

Inspira profondamente. Contrae le nocche, stringendo in un pugno un lembo della maglietta.

Annusa Oliver vicino al colletto. La stoffa ha l’odore fresco e acre di detersivo al limone; sotto, più nascosto, l’odore naturale della pelle, l’odore del corpo.

Fronte contro fronte, si guardano. Elio accarezza la nuca di Oliver. I capelli in quel punto sono corti, soffici e sottili. Elio si china in avanti, si lascia piombare giù in picchiata.

La bocca di Elio è a un soffio dalla sua quando Oliver lo blocca, prendendo il suo viso con entrambe le mani.

_“No, Elio. No. We can’t do that again.”_

Elio preme la fronte contro la sua.

_“Why not?”_

_“You know why not.”_

Elio gli fa il verso: _“Because you know yourself. Otherwise, you won’t be able to stop.”_

 _“That’s right.”_ Oliver annuisce, come se Elio avesse rivelato una verità sotterranea e sorprendente su di lui.

Elio corruga la fronte. _“But I’m not an egg,”_ mormora. Sa di dire una cosa sciocca, ma la dice ugualmente, con serietà. Spera che Oliver capisca.

La frase fa ridere Oliver, piano, una bassa vibrazione soffiata sulle labbra di Elio.

Poi Oliver annuisce, serio.

 _“I know.”_ Allunga la mano e gli scompiglia i capelli. _“You’re Elio,”_ aggiunge, con la stessa composta serietà; il divertimento gli danza negli occhi. È lo stesso sguardo che Elio ha notato altre volte, quando gli ci vuole un istante per decifrare l’umorismo nel tono asciutto di Oliver.

Elio scuote il capo, impaziente.

_“You don’t need to stop with me.”_

Afferra Oliver per il davanti della maglietta. Gli bacia il collo; lo bacia sul pomo d’Adamo, e lungo la linea della mascella, e gli morde il mento.

Oliver non resiste, accogliente, non teso, per un istante.

“Elio”, ringhia, meno controllato.

Elio gli spinge la mano fra le cosce. Lo tocca senza paura e senza vergogna, come aveva fatto vicino alla sorgente.

Oliver gli ferma il polso. Gentilmente, cautamente, ma Elio percepisce la forza controllata di cui sarebbe capace. Oliver invece gli prende la mano, e preme un bacio sulle sue nocche.

Lascia andare la mano di Elio, ma lentamente, quasi con circospezione.

“Elio. Per favore.”

Lo chiede come se fosse lui a dover supplicare. Il suo volto si contrae, si forma una ruga tra le sue sopracciglia; di nuovo, sembra quasi in preda al dolore. _“I’m… trying… to do the right thing.”_

 _“But I make it very difficult for you,”_ suggerisce Elio, ripetendo ancora una volta le sue parole.

Oliver conferma: _“Very difficult.”_

Il suo viso si addolcisce. Si china in avanti e bacia Elio sulla fronte.

_“We’ve got to share this bed for tonight. Let’s just try to get some sleep, okay?”_

No, non è okay, e Oliver lo sa, deve saperlo.

 _Okay_ è una parola stupida, pronunciata da lui, una parola che non vuol dire niente. Come _Later!_.

È uno stratagemma per nascondere quello che realmente sta pensando, per non prendersene la responsabilità; gli permette di nascondersi e di andarsene, lasciando Elio ad aspettare fissando il vuoto da lui lasciato. Elio non vuole lasciarglielo fare.

Di nuovo si volta con uno scatto. Il viso gli punge per l’umiliazione del rifiuto, del suo fallimento.

Oliver rimane silenzioso, per un po’; ma non si allontana, anche se potrebbe farlo. Nemmeno Elio si sposta.

Oliver sospira, e il suo corpo preme contro quello di Elio, la schiena di Elio incastrata contro il suo petto.

Elio si muove, arrabbiato e sì, dispettoso. No, non gli renderà le cose facili. Lentamente ruota i fianchi, strofinandosi contro il corpo di Oliver.

Sente Oliver eccitato, il peso del suo membro che s’incurva contro le proprie natiche. Avverte il calore della pelle nuda attraverso la stoffa. Pensa ai costumi corti che Oliver indossa, e alla peluria chiara che ha nell’interno delle cosce.

_“You’re hard.”_ Elio lo dice fra i denti, come un insulto, come una dichiarazione di guerra. La sua stessa erezione sfrega contro la stoffa dei boxer, costringendolo spiacevolmente.

Una mano sul suo fianco. Delicata ma ferma.

 _“Come on, Elio.”_ La voce di Oliver è gentile. È intollerabile. _“Stop moving.”_

Elio si libera, scrollando la spalla. Lascia serpeggiare la mano destra lungo il proprio addome, verso l’inguine.

 _“I can take care of this by myself, you know.”_ Spinge la mano dentro ai propri pantaloncini. Non soffoca il proprio sussulto quando chiude il pugno attorno al proprio membro.

Dietro di lui, Oliver emette un suono brusco, tagliente, ispirando con violenza, come se Elio lo avesse colpito allo stomaco; e poi respira più lentamente, affondando il viso e il naso e le labbra nei capelli di Elio, come se in questo modo potesse calmarsi.

“Toccami”, chiede Elio, senza fiato.

Prende il polso di Oliver, serrandolo con la stessa mano con cui stava per masturbarsi. Accompagna il suo palmo grande e caldo sulla propria gola, sul petto, lungo l’addome.

Oliver lo sfiora lentamente, in punta di dita. Elio si tende come la fune di un equilibrista. Oliver lascia un bacio, piccolo e delicato e incerto, dietro al suo orecchio. Un altro in cima alla nuca, sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli. Spinge la mano sotto la maglia di Elio e lo accarezza, tracciando le sue clavicole.

È qualcosa come una vertigine. Elio inarca la schiena, chiudendo gli occhi, abbagliato dalle immagini della campagna assolata, dei vestiti carichi di acqua gelida e poi dell’erba calda sotto i loro corpi.

Con un dito Oliver percorre la linea al centro del suo petto. Sfiora i capezzoli, per un momento soltanto, senza soffermarsi; abbastanza perché Elio si senta sul punto di spiccare il volo. Il palmo si posa di piatto sul suo addome, tra ombelico e inguine. La mano di Oliver è grande, calda. È una sensazione elettrica, diversa da qualunque altra cosa.

Elio si morde l’incavo della guancia e stringe le cosce per frenarsi. Non si è masturbato, prima di salire in camera.

Oliver si ritrae, allontanando la mano.

Il calore esplode bruciando all’improvviso sulle guancie di Elio.

“Stronzo”, sussurra, sconfitto, con più belligeranza di quella che prova realmente. Inghiotte nuova delusione mista a una sorta di trionfo. È tutto intrecciato insieme strettamente, troppo complicato per districarlo facilmente e distinguere ogni filo.

Oliver vorrebbe proteggerlo. Non spetta a lui farlo; Elio non ha bisogno che lo faccia.

Oliver lo desidera. Elio ha sentito la reazione del suo corpo.

Oliver lo ha baciato; Oliver è sdraiato accanto a lui, contro di lui, in questo letto grande abbastanza che non ce ne sarebbe alcun bisogno. Se non lo avesse voluto vicino, gli avrebbe chiesto di starsene dall’altro lato. Si sarebbe messo a dormire sul pavimento.

Elio sospira, piantando il viso nel cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi. Lasciando che il battito forsennato del suo cuore si calmi.

Oliver sorride piano nei suoi capelli.

 _“Be good,”_ gli dice, dandogli un bacio sulla testa. Cambia leggermente posizione, avvolgendosi di nuovo col suo corpo attorno a Elio. Gli cinge la vita con un braccio.

 _“I will hold you tonight,”_ Oliver gli dice piano. _“That is all. That’s all we’re gonna do.”_ Stringe Elio un po’ più forte, intrecciando sul petto di Elio le loro dita. _“I’ll be staying right here. I’m not going anywhere.”_

Come una tregua, pensa Elio.

Non è ancora abbastanza – non è ancora tutto – ma è _qualcosa_.

Questa notte fra loro, forse, è un armistizio.

Annega nell’odore di Oliver, così vicino. Quell’odore gli resterà addosso, appeso alla sua pelle, impresso nei suoi ricordi. Si sedimenterà, come gli altri momenti che hanno già trascorso insieme.

Elio si arrende.

 _“Goodnight,”_ mormora, accoccolandosi contro il corpo dell’altro.

Oliver gli bacia una guancia, in alto, sullo zigomo.

“Buonanotte, Elio.”

**Author's Note:**

> *ascolto "Futile Devices" a ripetizione e strillo nell'etere* I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH!!!!!!!!
> 
> ... Mi rendo conto che è bizzarro e un po' insensato inserire le tag in inglese quando scrivo in italiano, ma ho sempre avuto l'abitudine di fare così e vedo che anche altri autori lo fanno. IDK. 
> 
> Se vi va, lasciate pure un commento. Mi fa sempre piacere ricevere feedback. <3


End file.
